militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Al Graf
|birth_place = Long Island, New York |death_date = |death_place = |party = Republican Party |spouse = Mary Graf |children = 3 |alma_mater = SUNY Plattsburgh (B.A.) Touro College (J.D.) |residence = Holbrook, New York |website = |religion = }} Alfred C. "Al" Graf (born February 13, 1958) is the Assembly member for the 5th District of the New York Assembly. He is a Republican. The district includes portions of the towns of Brookhaven and Islip, including Holbrook, Lake Ronkonkoma, Ronkonkoma, Holtsville, Centereach, Selden, parts of Farmingville, Islandia, North Patchogue and Stony Brook. in Suffolk County on Long Island. Al Graf|website=nyassembly.gov|access-date=2016-12-12}} Life and career Graf was born and raised on Long Island and graduated from Farmingdale High School in 1976. He enlisted in the United States Navy in June 1976 and eventually rose to the rank of Operations Specialist Third Class Petty Officer. Graf received an honorable discharge in June 1980. After returning to civilian life, Graf joined the New York City Police Department. He worked his way up from patrol to a plainclothes unit and was awarded numerous citations for exceptional police duty before being forced to retire due to an injury. He then worked for Wells Fargo Guard Services as an Accounts Manager. After moving upstate to Saranac Lake, New York, Graf was elected as Supervisor for the Town of Brighton. After two terms as a town supervisor and at the age of 39, Graf went back to school. He received a bachelor's degree in elementary education from SUNY Plattsburgh and taught in an alternative education program for children. Graf later received a Juris Doctorate from Touro Law School. Graf lives in Holbrook, New York. He and his wife Mary have three children: Charles, Jean Marie, and Caitlin. New York State Assembly In November 2010, he was elected to the State Assembly after defeating incumbent Assemblywoman Ginny Fields.Honoring Local Veterans - Sayville, NY Patch He was re-elected in 2012, 2014, and 2016 easily. Assemblyman Alfred C. Graf serves as the ranking minority member of the New York State Assembly Committee on Codes, and is also a member of the Committees on Education, Judiciary, and Housing. Al Graf|website=nyassembly.gov|access-date=2016-12-12}} During the 2013-2014 Legislative Session, Graf was appointed to the New York State Assembly Minority Task Force on Common Core and traveled the state holding hearings on New York State's implementation of the Common Core curriculum. During the 2015-16 Legislative Session, Graf was appointed to the New York State Assembly Minority Task Force on Heroin Addiction and Community Response and travelled the state holding hearings on the heroin epidemic. References }} External links *New York State Assembly website Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:New York City Police Department officers Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:State University of New York at Plattsburgh alumni Category:Suffolk County, New York politicians Category:Town supervisors in New York (state) Category:Touro Law Center alumni Category:United States Navy sailors Category:People from Long Island Category:People from Brighton, Franklin County, New York Category:People from Saranac Lake, New York Category:People from Holbrook, New York Category:21st-century American politicians